


A smile I love

by Star_Sargent



Series: ◃Giftober▹ [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Fucking Brat, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bunny Lingerie, Cheating, Collars, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Kinktober 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Shit I Don't Want To Tag, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: Obi-wan wants a particular Jedi to love him.But it just ends up with Anakin being the little shit he is.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ◃Giftober▹ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964287
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	A smile I love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka_Lorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Lorie/gifts), [Grass_Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_Ass/gifts).



> This was my first time writing something _deeply_ smutty-  
> 👉👈 I'm sorry if it sucks-

Anakin growled, swinging his lightsaber to cut vines which were in his way. It was heavily raining which caused the dirt beneath him to become muddy and slow him down as he ran, Anakin was flaring with anger as he chased a  _ Sith. _

He saw the Sith when they were just about to leave, him, Ashoka and Mace, along with the 501st and 187th were here on the call of a Separatist army being spotted. Anakin leapt into action, running after the Sith, he didn’t know which one, he only saw the faint glow of a red saber.

“You asshole!” Anakin screamed, noticing a familiar tuft of hair. “You did this just for my attention, didn’t you?” He huffed, glaring at the Sith that immediately stopped in his tracks.

“Of course, I love your attention. But you prefer mine more, don’t you?” The Sith spun on his heel, yellow eyes staring directly in Anakin’s blues. “Force… Always so perfect.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a common whore you’d find in the streets, begging for...” Anakin groaned, twirling his lightsaber and turning it off. “At least you got something right… I  _ am _ perfect.” Anakin took a step forward, freezing as he heard his name being called from afar. “Ah, kriff…”

“Later..?” The Sith asked as Anakin took a few steps backwards.

Anakin giggled, blowing him a kiss. “See you later,  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi…”  _ He purred, blushing when he got a glimpse of the Sith’s blue eyes, only reserved for those special people in his life. “Although you’re not off the hook,  _ just yet _ .”

Obi-Wan smirked as Anakin walked off, gently swishing his hips. “Of course,  _ dear one. _ ”

  
  


“Kriffin’ bastard!” A yelled the voice was high-pitched and almost sounded feminine. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide as the younger man broke his office doors, flinching when the doors fell revealing an angry-looking Anakin.

“The wife?” A hologram in front of Obi-Wan asked, they had a slight chuckle and shook their head, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow with a small bead of sweat rolling down his face. “I’ll leave you alone,  _ don’t do anything rash to her _ .”

It was funny how everyone assumed Obi-Wan had a wife ever since the first time they heard a high-pitched voice off-screen, little did they know ‘ _ she’ was a ‘he’  _ and that ‘ _ he’  _ was a whiny man called Anakin Skywalker.

He didn’t remember how this started just that he found Anakin half-dead, leaning against a tree. Obi-Wan was severely out of breath, the Jedi was scared but accepted his fate, lightly joking with him, he was flatter and sat next to him. They joked around for the short time they had and before Obi-Wan knew it he was charmed by the young Jedi… Most of it was a blur but Obi-Wan knew it was himself who made the first move and after that, then it was Anakin’s flirtatious chaos.

They both knew nothing would come about this, it was just a quick fuck, sometimes going longer,  _ more passionate _ . It meant nothing, Obi-Wan was more than aware of Anakin’s secret relationship with the Senator of Naboo.  _ He wanted her dead more than those Neimoidians that crave control. _

_ “You’re taking this lightly, tell me… Are you scared?” He huffed, clasping his hands behind his back as he crouched before the Jedi. _

_ Anakin laughed, it was a sweet sound, he looked the Sith right in the eyes. Obi-Wan was in awe at the young man, his heart fluttered. “Oh, no… I really couldn’t care l-less…” Anakin winced, clutching his shoulder tight. Obi-Wan groaned and seemingly from nowhere, pulled out bandages, beginning to rip some of Anakin’s uniform off for access to the wounds. “I take that back,  _ **_barely._ ** _ I’m flattered.” _

He was as beautiful as the day he first saw him (Even if he was in a critical condition), on Geonosis, besides his Master, he stood looking down upon two Jedi and a Senator. The Jedi in the middle, golden chestnut hair which glowed under the sun, sometimes he’d catch the occasional glance, staring in awe at the young man’s bright blue eyes that glared at him.

“D-dear one…” Obi-Wan pursed his lips, taking a step back as Anakin walked over to his desk, slamming his fists on it. Even if he was a Sith, revolted by fear yet cherished it on other people, he couldn’t help the shiver of fear that ran down his spine.

“When I returned to the ships with my Padawan, we were ambushed.” Anakin grit out, he had his mechno-arm flat down as he slid over the wooden desk, he chose to stay seated on the table, one leg on top of the other with both hands flat behind him. Anakin leaned back slightly, glaring at Obi-Wan with half-lidded eyes. “Then we were ambushed in space by a whole ass fleet…”

Obi-Wan sunk under Anakin’s gaze, the only Jedi that could scare him was the one he fell in love with and only the Force knows if Anakin loves him back. The thought almost made his heart flutter, some husbands were terrified of their wives but loved them regardless, Obi-Wan wanted that with Anakin but they were just… Enemies with benefits, if that exists.  _ Although they do act like boyfriends.  _

“I would continue ranting about what happened next, but I don’t want to turn into my Master, so…” Obi-Wan piped up, making Anakin smirk. “Could you just hurry up and make it up to me..?”

He looked up at Anakin, slowly walking over to him and roughly grabbing his thighs to push his legs apart. Obi-Wan gently kissed his neck, sucking and biting wherever he could, he admired all the little sounds that Anakin tried to stifle. Obi-Wan fumbled with Anakin’s robes, hissing when he was stopped, gaining help from the younger man.

As soon as Anakin got his pants around his knees, Obi-Wan latched onto his hips, pulling him close as he grinded their hips together. Anakin groaned at the contact, kicking his boots off and then letting his pants fall the rest of the way.

“My little Jedi, if only the council could see you now... They’d be so… _ Disappointed. _ ” Obi-Wan hummed, a small smirk coming to his face at the slight horror on Anakin’s face. He’d always tease him like this, it was enjoyable to see how much the opinions of others mattered to Anakin. “Force, what if your Master saw you, your Padawan?”

Anakin whimpered, grabbing Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pushing him to his knees. “I don’t have time for this…” He whined, wrapping his legs around Obi-Wan’s neck. “Suck.”

Obi-Wan sighed, peppering Anakin’s inner thighs with kisses. “My darling, disobeying the code because he can’t control himself…” He groaned, finally looking at Anakin’s member, the tip was shiny and aching. “So very eager…”

“Kenobi.” Anakin hissed. The Sith looked up at him, memorising all the details of the Jedi’s face as he took the head in his mouth. Anakin gasped, grabbing onto the desk as his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the delightful heat. “K-kark...”

Obi-Wan’s tongue flicked over the slit, causing Anakin’s legs to tremble as he let out a moan of approval. He grabbed the younger man’s knees, steadying him, his hands wandered a bit, tracing his scarred legs. Obi-Wan teased the head, giving it small licks until Anakin got annoyed and snapped his hips forward.

He felt Anakin’s hands running through his hair, forcefully pulling his head down. Obi-Wan began to bob his head, admiring the lewd sounds that were pulled from Anakin’s pretty lips, he’d very much prefer this if his cock was shoved down the bratty boy’s mouth instead.

And in moments Anakin came with a small squeak that was drowned out by a moan, the young Jedi threw his head back as a thin layer of sweat coated his body, his legs trembling around Obi-Wan. He glanced up at Anakin, breath getting caught in his throat almost making him choke since his mouth was still full.

Anakin had damp curls clinging to his face, a few tears proudly fell from his beautiful blue eyes which were now close, his bottom lip was swollen from Anakin biting it to muffle his sounds and a faint blush on the lovely Jedi’s cheeks.

He wasn’t much considering how fast it happened but it was enough to drive the Sith insane with want.

Anakin looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, taking a second before widening and jerking his hands back. “Shit! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to— not so soon, I’m just excited about what’s happening next…”

Obi-Wan pulled away with a small smirk, he stood up, roughly grabbing Anakin’s jaw with his hand and smashed their lips together. He forced his tongue inside, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s waist. The young man unbuttoned Obi-Wan’s shirt, pressing his knee against his groin, he could hear Anakin moan in disgust as Obi-Wan forced him to taste himself.

“What  _ is _ happening next? Please enlighten me _ dear one _ .” Obi-Wan pulled away, sitting on his chair with Anakin following, taking his place on the Sith’s lap. The action made him painfully aware of the bulge in his pants as the Jedi gently grinded against him, letting his hands roam Obi-Wan’s chest.

“That’s a secret plan only I get to know,  _ Kenobi.”  _ Anakin spat, groaning when Obi-Wan cupped his ass, digging his nails into the plush skin. “But I rather work in secret without you disturbing me…” He raised his hand just above Obi-Wan’s temple with an innocent smile, bright blue eyes lighting up.

Obi-Wan’s heart fluttered, cherishing the sight before him. He planted a small kiss to the tip of Anakin’s nose, offering a reassuring smile before his world faded to black.

  
  


Obi-Wan hissed when he woke, he was on his bed, lying above the red silky blankets. He tried to move but quickly found his arms tied together with a thick rope, not to mention he felt like he was choking on air due to pressure around his neck, a collar? Maybe. He was half-naked, only wearing boxers.

“Oh! You’re awake.” Obi-Wan managed to sit up, looking over to his ‘freshers door, a deep blush taking over his whole face.

“Somehow you always succeed in surprising me,  _ my dear Skywalker _ .” He hummed, watching as Anakin walked over to him. “You look absolutely ravishing.” Anakin scoffed, climbing onto the bed and sitting on Obi-Wan’s chest.

Anakin never dressed up for him, besides that one time he tried lingerie, but this was full-on and Obi-Wan swore that the younger man was trying to seduce him. Obi-Wan gazed at him dreamingly, watching with complete love as Anakin fixed his collar.

The Jedi wore a collar and bow, the ones that weren’t attached to anything, the type pets would wear. A possessive smirk came to Obi-Wan’s face as Anakin tried to hide the hickeys beneath the collar, he was desperate to add more markings,  _ choke him.  _ Anakin brushed himself off, fixing the cuffs around his wrists. Obi-Wan’s noticed how much Anakin loved stars and the cufflinks being small black stars seemed to enhance him.

“I forgot a few things, sorry…” Anakin smiled, hopping off Obi-Wan and walking to his dresser where a familiar duffle bag sat.

He admired the rest of Anakin, a black teddy corset hugged his body, showing off his gorgeous curves, a small fluffy ball seemed to be connected to the back, replicating a bunny tail. And the stockings that Obi-Wan was itching to rip and ruin.

Anakin walked back to him, riding crop in his mouth and a muzzle he held with both hands. Obi-Wan glanced at his face with narrowed eyes. “Really? A muzzle? Where ever in the galaxy did you get that?” Anakin ignored him, placing a knee on the bed he gently put it against Obi-Wan’s face, strapping it on, the Sith winced when he realised there was a ball that was supposed to gag him.

He took the crop out of his mouth, waving it around like a saber. “Mission. Wasn’t what I was supposed to do but I stole this just for you! Even modified it!” Anakin giggled and Obi-Wan could do nothing but stare in awe. “It’s good because it finally shuts you up.”

Obi-Wan let out a muffled sound of protest, squirming against the rope, he could just use the force to undo it but if Anakin was all dressed up, nice and pretty for him… He’d let this go on a while longer. Anakin hissed and Obi-Wan was face to face with the Jedi, his hand was wrapped around a leash that went to the Sith’s neck,  _ so it is a collar. _

Anakin made a tsking sound, shoving him back down. “I would hate to teach the filthy mutt a lesson because he can’t shut up.” He puffed his chest out, glaring at Obi-Wan. “Now wait.”

Obi-Wan’s groan was muffled by the gag, he dead-stared Anakin when he went back to the bag, pulling out  _ rabbit ears? _ So he was going to wear the full outfit, cute. Anakin put it one, he tilted his head to the side, making the ears flop. Obi-Wan let his thoughts run wild, wondering what it’d be like if Anakin was riding him.

The young man walked over to him and placed a kiss to his forehead before climbing on top of him, straddling him. “Force, it’s nice to have silence instead of you constantly making fun of me.” Obi-Wan watched intently as Anakin pulled the top half of his costume down, revealing his perky nipples, he gently reached for them, shivering at the contact of his mental hand on his warm skin. “S-shit, Kenobi.”

He watched as Anakin became a moaning mess on top of him, becoming the only thing that Obi-Wan can rest his eyes on, the only person Obi-Wan wanted to see. It didn’t help that Anakin’s ass was grinding against his bulge.

Obi-Wan thrusted up, making Anakin jolt with a whiny moan and a fist to his chest.  _ “Patience dear one, learn to control yourself before I shove my dick up your ass.”  _ Anakin mocked, reaching for his leash and roughly tugging it. “Honestly, fuck you. I can’t have my fun but you can? Kark, that’s called being—  _ Ah!” _ He glared at the Sith who was now pressing against him with narrowed eyes.

Anakin turned around,  _ ripping _ Obi-Wan’s briefs off. The ginger stared at him with wide eyes, he let out a muffled moan when he felt Anakin’s smooth hands on his member before taking it in his mouth.

Obi-Wan sat up with a yell which was, of course, muffled. He pressed his forehead against Anakin’s back, inhaling the sweet perfume? Force, Anakin was way too perfect.

The Jedi pulled away with a groan, using the Force to bring a small bottle of lube to his hand and before he knew it, Anakin no longer had the corset on and was facing him again. “I’m sorry, sweetie but this is taking too long.” Obi-Wan couldn’t keep his eyes off Anakin’s legs, how the stocking clung to his skin.

He shoved his face in Anakin’s chest, using the Force for his own use, if he could, Obi-Wan would have smiled when Anakin froze and a deep blush took over his face had he not been gagged. “You asshole.” Anakin hooked his finger under the leather straps of the mask, pulling to so Obi-Wan could talk. “What was that for?”

“You said it was taking too long, you’re welcome.” Obi-Wan’s voice was strained as he stared adoringly at the Jedi.

“Don’t make me whip you.”

“I thought it was just supposed to be intimida—” Obi-Wan let out a choked sound as the muzzle’s gag was pushed in his mouth, he glared at Anakin’s smiling face with a muffled scoff.

He heard the bottle cap open with a wet sound and Anakin’s sweet moans, Obi-Wan laid back down, trying to get a better view of Anakin fingering himself. He stared at the younger man’s now-ripped stockings with proudness radiating off his force signature.

Anakin brought his face to Obi-Wan’s, kissing all the places that weren’t covered by leather before biting the straps, he felt the Jedi’s hand grab his hair, bringing his face closer as lovely sounds came from Anakin’s lips. Obi-Wan looked into his blues which were dark and hazy with lust.

He nuzzled against the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, moaning into his ear as he twisted and curled his fingers. “Kriff! M-master!” Obi-Wan’s heart flared at Anakin’s words.

Anakin sat up, pulling his fingers out with a grunt before using the lube again to slick Obi-Wan’s member. The ginger stared in awe as Anakin used his chest as a surface to help himself hover over his member, slowly sinking.

Obi-Wan wanted to touch him, tell him how beautiful and amazing he was, embrace Anakin and tell him how much he loved him. But all he did was watch in silence until Anakin was seated on his cock, breathing heavily.

Anakin stayed like that, arms shaking as he let out a small hiss from the pain. “It’s b-been a while…” He laughed, slowly rocking back and forth. Obi-Wan sat up, nuzzling against Anakin’s shoulder, the younger groaned, arms slithering around the older man’s neck.

Obi-Wan radiated comfort in the force which Anakin seemed to lean into, it took a moment before Anakin got used to the feeling again. Anakin placed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s neck before sliding up and slamming down. The ginger watched helplessly as Anakin took control, loving how the bunny ear bounced along with him, eyes widening when the Jedi grabbed the leash, yanking as close as he’d get, rubbing their chest together and lowly moaning in his ear.

He glanced at the Jedi’s face, eyes twitching at the mess of emotions Anakin wore. Obi-Wan hissed, easily breaking free from the rope with minimal help from the Force. The Sith’s hands latched onto Anakin’s thighs, adoring the squeak he let out, his fingers slowly trace them, moving down to his arousal.

Anakin moans as Obi-Wan presses a finger against the tip of his member, he blankly stared down as precum seeped through the stockings, he grabbed the fabric and ripped it before squeezing his member.

The young Jedi gently cupped the Sith’s face, pressing kisses to the muzzle while staring in his eyes. “K-Kenobi!” Anakin cried out, Obi-Wan looked down at his hand, a small smirk came to his face at the sight of Anakin’s release coating it.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s waist, carefully flipping them around, but not to much success as Anakin let out a startled yelp along with the bunny ears slipping off. He grabbed Anakin’s legs, helping him wrap them around his waist before he started to thrust, Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi through narrowed eyes, focusing on finding the place that’ll make him see stars.

Anakin shakily reached for the back of the muzzle, unclasping it. As it slid off Obi-Wan's face, he grabbed it and threw it off to the side, mouth latching onto Anakin’s neck, slowly trailing down to his chest.

“Kriff! Master r-right there!” Obi-Wan glanced up at Anakin’s face, smiling at the horror on Anakin’s face.

“Anakin, it doesn’t matter. You can call me Master.” He pressed his lips to Anakin’s jaw. “Doing so well, you were such a good boy.”

“Master…” Anakin moaned, trying the word out. He grabbed the leash, using it to bring their faces closer so he could smash their lips together. “M-more.”

Obi-Wan dug his nails into the stockings, ripping as much as he could so he could run his hands along the skin. “So beautiful taking my cock” He grabbed Anakin’s hips, slamming into him. He feels Anakin’s cybernetic hook around his neck, hand intertwined with the leash as he lazily jerks himself off with his other hand. “Truly a gorgeous sight.”

“Fuck Ke-Master… So g-good…” He feels Obi-Wan pull him closer, the sensation of his fingers slowly moving up his body and tangling into his curls, gently tugging when Anakin pulls the leash. His other hand moved down to the Jedi’s ass, squeezing until Anakin whimpered.

Obi-wan stares awestruck as Anakin comes again, clenching around his cock, much more aware of the pace he’s going at. Suddenly Obi-wan is hit with emotions and latches onto Anakin’s waist, going as fast as he can, drawing out the prettiest of sounds from the younger man and slams their lips together.

_ “I love you, Anakin Skywalker.” _

Anakin lets out a gasp which allows Obi-wan to slip his tongue past his parted lips. Anakin groaned into his mouth as Obi-wan came inside him.

They pulled away and laid there for a while, not saying anything, just panting.

Anakin hesitantly met Obi-wan’s eyes which were burning with adoration, he whimpered, slowly shuffling away, it failed seeing how Obi-wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s waist, planting small kisses along his chest. Anakin’s cheeks flared with embarrassment, he felt gentle hands cup his face, bringing him to stare into the soft blues.

_ “I love you, Anakin Skywalker,”  _ Obi-wan repeated.  _ “I love everything about you, I want to be there for you…” _

“I can’t the cod—”

“Who cares about the code? And I know that’s not the reason, I know about your wife, Anakin.” Obi-wan didn’t miss the way Anakin tensed, all the stuttered words of protest. “She’s cheating on you too.”

“I don’t…”

“Padmé is cheating on you Anakin, I can give you the evidence you’d like, but if you don’t want me too, you can leave and we’ll never talk again.”

Anakin slumped against Obi-wan, nuzzling close as tears began to stream down his face. Obi-wan just rubbed his back until Anakin fell unconscious.

  
  
  


Obi-wan was surprised in the morning when he woke to see Anakin still with him making breakfast and-

“Obi-wan! Babe…”

That was the smile he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha... _Did I do this right?!?!_
> 
> Original post date was Oct 30th but got delayed to Nov 1st due to personal problems.
> 
> Come bug me on my [Tumblr.](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
